Gaia Heroes VII
by SpiritDreamWarriors
Summary: What if Cloud was able to wake up from his mako poising and able to save Zack from his fate. Who ever thought was just started out a simple twist that will lead a series of event that will changes their life and the planet forever.{ remake from my old one} also it well contain pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or anything from Square Enix. Then Zack and Aerith would have live and there will be spoiler. I added few changes in the story but still fallow the storyline, enjoy the remake.**

* * *

**Chapter One : A Unexpected Twist of Fate**

Dark clouds had cover the entire sky of above the canyon like terrain-Wasteland of Midgar. Sound of gunshots firing from a sniper rifle been use by a infantrymen, that being block by a sword that belong to a former SOLDIER by the name of Zack Fair. Zack was still standing with the his Buster Sword pointing at the ten remaining infantrymen that are able stay and fight.

At first it was a huge army of infantrymen till he began to attack them and kill some of them, while the other had retreated back to Midgar. He slash his sword one of the infantrymen and blocking their bullets. While they are fighting, a young spike-headed blond know as Cloud Strife was beginning to wake up. He let out small moan and place a hand on his forehead.

(_ugh... what happen and where am I? Zack!)_ he shout in his mind then a flash of image of Zack walking away while he was trying to reach him but then it been interrupted by a sound of guns firing. He sprang up from his siting position that his body was hiding. He look around to his new surrounding and he quietly walk toward the sound. His eyes widen in horror to see Zack, now cover with gun shots wounds, kneeling with one foot up and use his sword as support and unable to fight back.

Cloud feel that their is little hope for Zack; five against one is a very unfair fight. Cloud needed to think quick. He needed to find a weapon or something that able to distract them. Then he spotted a sniper rifle that was about twenty inches away from him also a Phoenix Down right next to it.

'_Huh... Those things could work.'_ He thought and he quickly walk toward those item and pick it up without being spotted him. Luckily the sniper rifle still have some ammo left. He pointed the rifle to the one who is about to shoot Zack. He pull the trigger then...

**BAAM!**

One of the infantrymen was drop dead. Zack and the other men look around and then they spotted him.

" Shit..." Cloud spoke quietly; well at least their not focusing on Zack.

" Cloud... Run..." Zack mutter then he pass out and fell toward the ground backward.

"ZACK"Cloud yell out then shot one of the infantrymen that turn to him about to fire his weapon but he was shot first by Cloud.

Then the last three were killed also by him. Cloud drop the rifle to the ground like it have no purpose and ran toward Zack's body, hoping he still is alive. His body was facing up seeing the dark clouds and holding his sword.

"Cloud..?" He heard his friend mutter from his weak voice from all the blood loss. Then his eye began to close. Cloud kneel down beside him, he pull out the Phoenix Down hoping it well work. He doesn't what to lose his friend.

He use it on Zack then saw his wounds began to heal rapidly and gun wounds are now gone but would he wake up. Cloud look at his friend face, he kinda look pale But then his eye began to open. Zack vision see blurring yellow but his vision went back to normal to see Cloud's face.

" Cloud... You're awake." Zack spoke to Cloud for his very first time. He never thought he would miss his voice.

"You should be talking ." Cloud joke and they both laugh a little. Both stood up from their brotherly moment.

"So where are we?"Cloud ask, Zack look at Cloud' face.

"You mean _where _we heading," Zack answer Cloud's question " we're heading back to Midgar because... somebody is waiting."

Meanwhile in a rundown church in the slum. Inside a young women with a pink ribbon and wearing a pink dress was standing and praying on the edge of the floorboard; in the center was a flower patch of yellow and white flower. The women gasp and look up.

"Zack..."

* * *

**Please review or add this in favorite. Also add your suggested about this story if I did any mistake about this story, chapter two coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SDW: Sorry it took very here chapter two; Specials thanks to Tedy4ten, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Memory of Childhood Innocent Part 1**

After a day of walking through the wasteland they finally made it to Midgar. Now Cloud and Zack have a bigger challenge; try to make it out; with out being caught by Shinra Turks and SOLDIERS. They're are close to the Sector Seven slums.

"Hey Cloud, are you alright? You been quite throughout are journey back." The 'puppy' ask Cloud that was right next to him while walking through the Slums. Cloud hardly spoke to Zack throughout their little journey back to Midgar.

"Huh...Oh sorry Zack, I wasn't listening to you." Cloud finally spoke " I was... Sort of thinking of something else."

"Thinking of what? " Zack said then he begging to see Cloud' cheeks turning slightly red. Then a teasing grin appear on Zack's face.  
"Oh, you were thinking about Tifa were you Cloud?" He spoke in a teasing tone.

Cloud blush even harder when he heard him say it. Zack chuckle then put his arm around Cloud's shoulder. Which made it even worse for the poor ex-infantryman.

"So... you and Tifa eh?" Zack ask "So how close are you two?"

"Well we've been friend for a long time and actually she was my only friend that I ever had. When I was little before I met you." His voice sadden then he began to tell his story about he his made a promise to her that he make it to SOLDIERS and be in First-Class to protect her. Also the reason why he wanted to be in SOLDIERS.

"So... The reason you what to be a First class SOLDIERS. Is because you wanted to protect Tifa?" Zack spoke then unplaced his arm that was on Cloud's, Cloud nodded. "Aww, young love." Cloud's eyes widened like the size of diner plate and look at his puppy-friend also he blush even harder of the shade of red.  
" Oh come on Cloud, their nothing to be embarrass of." Zack said try to make thing better." It mean that you like her...a lot. Also-"

"Zack I get your point." Cloud interrupted Zack sentence. After their 'talk'. They almost leaving the sector seven. Cloud still thinking what had happen to Tifa or Niblehime. If Tifa made out alive or not, he felt that he broke his promise to Tifa. Then something had caught his conner of his eye. A familiar slim figure with long dark hair was a few feet from them walking in a different direction. She also was walking along with a small child, a girl about the age of four or five.

She have short brown her and wearing a cut pink dress. When Cloud spotted them; something told him to go after. He did so and change his direction.

"Um Cloud, you goin-" Zack stop his sentence to see what wrong with Cloud {last time he through a mako poisoning } then he see the 'problem'. He was checking out a familiar women with a child. Then one name came to his mind, _Tifa_ and fallow Cloud as well .

To Be Continue...

* * *

**Please review or add fave/fallow, Specials thanks to Ashelystieben5.**


	3. PAUSE

**Pause**

**SDW: hey guy, Spirit here. I what to say that Gaia Heroes VII would be pause. So I can focus on school and my other fic from Kingdom Hearts base on my OC that will be part of a trilogy that gonna begin because I was planing this for very long time. Also I need to do a little research about FFVII gameplay and story so I can do it right. Also I what to thanks to the people who follow, Fave, and review this Fic . You guys gave me a lot support to do this. Also gave me a lot support to make my KH trilogy, so thanks you to all the reader.**

*** Special Thank* **

**Wolfwaken, Aerotyl , Ashelytieben5, Teddy4ten,Slytherin Potter, ForgottenGiants and Soulninjas**

**Thank you guys for everything. See ya in my next update.**

**Bye :')**


End file.
